


[video] John When He's Gone

by busaikko



Series: John When He's Gone [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fanvids, M/M, Video, Video Format: Streaming, Video Format: WMV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-27
Updated: 2012-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-13 00:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/busaikko/pseuds/busaikko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Constructed reality video for the fanfic of the same title, to Outer Space by Freezepop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[video] John When He's Gone

**Author's Note:**

> This is John's POV for the story: I didn't have words for it, only images. It took a few years for me to find all the video footage to make the movie I saw in my head. As this is constructed reality, video footage is taken from many sources.
> 
> Video footage contains sexual content, but not underage sexual content.

Download as WMV or watch streaming @ http://www.divshare.com/download/13746467-07e


End file.
